


Making A Second First Impression

by SamuelJames



Category: Cuffs (TV)
Genre: M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9631151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: Jake is quite nervous about meeting his boyfriend's mum.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _**Title:** Making A Second First Impression_   
>  _**Pairings:** Jake Vickers/Ethan Weaver_   
>  _**Rating:** G_   
>  _**Summary:** Jake is quite nervous about meeting his boyfriend's mum._   
>  _**Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _**Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

Jake is really nervous, maybe the flowers aren't enough or maybe he should have gotten something more personal. He's met Ethan's mum before but this is as his boyfriend and not as the officer who'd taken her witness statement. She might not even remember him awkwardly offering her tea while she was shaking too much to hold a cup. This time he has to impress her, he could barely eat this morning. Ethan is taking him here as someone who matters, so different from the last time when he'd been focused on his job trying to be kind while extracting details from her.

Ethan smiles at him. "You haven't said a word since we parked up."

"I'm not good at meeting the parents," Jake says fetching the bouquet from the back and closing the door. "My mind goes blank and I don't want to blow it. Saying nothing is nearly as bad as saying too much."

Pulling him into the stairwell, Ethan kisses him softly. Jake wraps his free arm round Ethan, initiating another kiss when the first one ends. Someone passes them on the stairs and wolf whistles making them laugh.

Jake gives Ethan's hand a squeeze before they part. "I want her to like me or at least not wonder what the hell you're doing with me."

"You'll be fine. I've seen you be charming and my mum's not scary. If I can survive an interrogation from the Chief Superintendent in full protective dad mode, then a chat with my mum will be a breeze for you."

When they leave over an hour later, Ethan takes a relieved Jake's hand as they walk down the stairs. Jake rubs Ethan's hand with his thumb and smiles widely. Today wasn't a test but had it been he'd have definitely passed.


End file.
